It's Holiday!
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Aku hanya bisa terbelalak. Apa-apaan ini? A-aku dicium seorang namja? Lagi? Dan anehnya aku suka? Aku pasti sudah gila!/ SiBum. Yaoi. Dedicated for SBDL 2012. Summer. Mind to RnR?


**It's Holiday!**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ::** They're not mine, nor even wish. God own them and I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair :: S**i**B**um (_**S**__iwon X Ki__**b**__um_)

**Genre ::** Romance

**Warnings :: YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(_**s**_), Abal, Gaje, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for **__**SiBum Days Love (SBDL 2012)**_

_**Theme **_**::**___**Summer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Bummie, cepat bangun! Atau kau bisa terlambat sekolah!"

Ugh... suara itu...

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Bummie! Aku tau kau mendengarku!"

Seperti suara...

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"_Ya_! Kim Kibum! Bangun sekarang atau ku dobrak pintu kamarmu!"

Seorang _namja_...

"_Ya_! Kuhitung dari sekarang! Satu..."

Terdengar galak...

"Dua..."

Mirip seseorang...

"Tiga!"

_**BRAKK**_

"_YA_! BANGUN KAU, KIM KIBUUUM!"

"Gyaaah~ Heechul _hyung_! Lepaskan jeweranmu, _hyung_!"

"Cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah." Heechul _hyung_ menatapku horror.

"A-aa... _ne_. Lepaskan dulu telingaku!" Aku berusaha melepaskan telingaku dari tangannya. Aku bahkan tak diperbolehkan menguap dulu. _Aish_, dia benar-benar kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cih, aku kesiangan karena semalam kurang tidur. Semalam hawanya terlalu panas dan pendingin ruangan sedang tak berfungsi. Jadilah aku tidur dengan keringat membanjir. Membuatku harus bangun berkali-kali untuk sekedar mengusap keringat atau bahkan mengganti piyama.

Hahh~ inilah yang selalu kubenci dari musim panas. Umm... sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membenci musim panas, sih. Aku hanya tak suka jika suhu musim panas yang terlalu menyengat ini, membuat kulitku terbakar. Itu bisa membuat kulitku memerah. Dan aku benci itu.

Kulit putihku jadi terlihat merah dan membuatnya kelihatan seperti sebuah bongkahan sosis besar. Ugh, teman-teman selalu mengejekku begitu. Dan itu semakin menambah kebencianku pada musim panas.

Beberapa langkah setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa murid yang sama terlambatnya sepertiku, berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing.

Lain mereka, lain lagi aku. Kalau aku takkan mau berlari seperti itu di bawah terik matahari pagi yang terlampau menyengat ini. Aku hanya akan berjalan santai di pinggir dekat jajaran pohon Akasia seperti sekarang ini. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindari matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben kau datang terlambat."

Sesaat setelah duduk di kursiku, seseorang di samping tempat dudukku bersuara. "Memangnya kenapa? Seperti kau tak pernah terlambat saja." Aku melepaskan tas punggungku dengan malas.

Dapat kudengar orang itu berdecak kesal. Ah, biar kutebak. Dia kalah bermain game lagi?

"Hey, sudah tau rencana Kepala Sekolah?"

Aku menatap ke depan. Ke tempat duduk sepasang penggosip di kelas.

"Kau kira aku anaknya? Mana ku tau! Memangnya ada apa?"

Dan dimulai lah acara gosip murahan.

"Ish... beliau bermaksud mengadakan acara liburan musim panas khusus untuk murid-murid kelas tiga."

Ngh?

"_Jjinja_? Tapi kenapa harus kelas tiga saja?"

Benar. Kenapa harus kelas tiga saja? Eh? Apa ini? Apa aku tertarik pada gosip murahan ini?

"Katanya sih untuk menyegarkan pikiran setelah Ujian Nasional kemarin."

Benarkah itu?

"Wahh... ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan!"

Ah, peduli setan. Paling-paling juga hanya gosip murahan seperti biasanya. Kukeluarkan buku serta alat tulisku. Baiklah, aku siap belajar.

Kutolehkan pandanganku pada _namja_ di samping tempat dudukku. "Ck, kapan kau akan bosan dengan benda itu, Kyu?" Aku menunjuk PSP hitam miliknya dengan daguku.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menekan tombol _pause_ di PSP-nya lalu menoleh padaku. Ia memandangku sesaat lalu beralih menatap buku di atas mejaku. "Kau sendiri, kapan akan bosan dengan benda itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bukuku dengan dagunya.

"_Aish_.. terserahlah." Aku meraih bukuku dan mulai membukanya. Memang takkan bisa menang dari _namja_ _evil _sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Kim _seonsaengnim_ menutup bukunya dan menatap para murid

Namun seperti biasa, para murid akan diam seolah mereka mengerti. Padahal mereka hanya ingin sang _seonsaengnim_ cepat keluar dari kelas.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti tentang penjelasan kali ini." Kim _seonsaengnim_ mulai merapikan buku-bukunya. "Ah, aku ada sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian."

Baiklah, dia mulai mengulur waktu untuk keluar dari kelas ini.

"Liburan musim panas akan dimulai minggu depan." Ucapnya tenang.

Murid-murid yang sudah tau hal itu hanya berbisik pelan.

"Dan Kepala Sekolah kita dengan berbaik hati mengadakan tur ke pantai khusus untuk kalian para murid kelas tiga."

Dan kini kelas benar-benar bising. Hebat. Hanya karena pengumuman tur ke pantai, seisi kelas jadi gaduh. Aku benci kebisingan.

"Besok surat pemberitahuan akan diedarkan. Jadi, cobalah minta izin orang tua kalian hari ini. Sampai jumpa liburan minggu depan." _Seonsaengnim_ pun melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan para murid yang masih heboh.

"Kau ikut?"

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Oh, pemandangan yang membosankan tiap menoleh dan melihatnya sedang memainkan PSP hitamnya itu. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang tenang di rumah."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahmu." Seringainya mulai muncul seperti biasa. Dan itu menandakan bahwa ia selalu punya rencana —yang biasanya jahat— di balik seringainya itu.

"Untuk apa?"

Seringainya makin lebar. "Menemanimu menghabiskan liburan."

Ugh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba mual ya? Apa karena tadi pagi tak sarapan? Dan apa yang dia katakan tadi? Menemaniku? Ukh, jangan bilang kalau ia masih menyukaiku setelah sepuluh kali ku tolak. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? Cepat makan sana."_ Eomma_ yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di rak ruang tamu segera tersenyum menyapaku.

Aku mendekat padanya dan mencium pipinya sekilas, "_Ne_, _eomma_." Lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur merangkap ruang makan di rumah kami.

"Ngh? Kau sudah pulang?" Heechul _hyung_ yang kelihatannya baru selesai makan mendongak menatapku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ku angkat kedua bahuku sambil berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Segera ku buka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. "Aku benci musim panas."

"Ck, jangan begitu. Nanti kau malah berbalik menyukainya." Heechul _hyung_ beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih sebuah apel dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Dengan matahari yang membuat kulitku terbakar ini? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih." Aku kini berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil jatah makan siangku.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja nanti." Dapat kudengar suara Heechul _hyung_ makin menjauh. Masa bodoh. Aku takkan menyukai musim panas sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, _Appa_ akan menyampaikan sesuatu."

Selesai makan malam, kami semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sebuah rutinitas sederhana untuk saling mendekatkan keluarga.

"Apa minggu depan kuliahmu libur juga, Heechulie?" _Appa_ menoleh pada Heechul _hyun_g yang sedang menonton acara televisi.

"_Ne_, _Appa_." Heechul _hyung_ mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu." _Eomma_ datang sambil meletakkan sepiring potongan buah di meja.

Aku dan Heechul _hyung_ segera menyambar potongan buah di piring. "Memangnya ada apa?"

_Appa_ tersenyum, "_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah merencanakan sebuah liburan keluarga untuk kita semua."

"Wooh! Itu hebat, _Appa_! Kita liburan kemana?" Heechul _hyung_ segera menegakkan duduknya dan menatap _Appa _dengan antusias.

"Menurutmu ke mana tempat yang paling pas untuk liburan musim panas, hm?" _Appa _tersenyum santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Tangannya terulur merangkul bahu_ Eomma_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

Aku dan Heechul _hyung_ hanya saling tatap. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk liburan musim panas?

"Pantai?" Heechul _hyung_ menyuarakan pendapatnya yang juga sama dengan dugaanku.

_Appa_ hanya tersenyum. "_Ne_, _chagi_. Kita akan ke pantai." _Eomma_ yang menjawab.

"Waah! Hebat! Ini benar-benar hebat! Aku setuju!" Heechul _hyung_ bersorak kencang.

Lain Heechul _hyung_ lain lagi aku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Ke pantai? Dimusim panas? Dengan matahari yang terlampau terik? _Hell, NO_! "Aku tidak setuju."

Heechul yang tengah bersorak tiba-tiba menatapku. "Ah, _wae_?" Raut wajahnya seolah sangat menentang pendapatku.

Aku menatap Heechul _hyung_ dengan pandangan datarku. "Aku tidak suka jika kulitku memerah karena terbakar."

"_Ya_! Kau kan bisa pakai _Sunblock_." Heechul _hyung_ berseru. "Masa hanya karena kau, kami harus mengalah mengikuti maumu?" Ia menunjuk tepat ke hidungku.

Aku menatap_ Eomma_ dan_ Appa_.

"Sudahlah, _chagi_. Kita bisa pilih tempat liburan yang lain." _Eomma_ berkata lembut membelaku.

"_Mwo_?" Heechul _hyung_ menatap mereka tak percaya. "_Aish_, _Eomma_ menerima keinginannya begitu saja? _Appa_?" Heechul memandang appa dengan penuh harap.

Tapi _Appa_ hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"_Ish_, kalian terlalu memanjakannya." Heechul _hyung_ menatapku menyeramkan.

Aku menghela napas dan memutar bola mataku. Sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus mengalah. "Baiklah, kita ke pantai."

Kini semuanya menatapku tak percaya. Yah, aku tahu _Eomma_ dan_ Appa_ yang sudah merencanakan ini,dari awal pasti memang ingin kesana. Heechul _hyung_ juga sudah antusias seperti itu. Dan aku tak mau jadi anggota keluarga yang jahat hanya karena egoisnya keinginanku. Sesekali mengalah untuk keluarga.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan kita ke pantai." _Appa _menepukkan telapak tangannya sekali dan tersenyum.

_Geez_, lepas dari liburan di sekolah malah kena di liburan keluarga. Aku jadi harus menyiapkan banyak _Sunblock_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaah~ ini kereeen~" Heechul _hyung_ segera keluar dari mobil sesaat setelah _Appa_ menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan hotel. Kami bisa melihat pantai dengan jelas di balik gedung hotel.

"Tck, kau berlebihan, _hyung_." Aku segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung hotel yang sudah pasti memiliki pendingin ruangan.

"_Ya_! Mana sopan santunmu, Kim Kibum?" Heechul _hyung_ berteriak dari luar gedung hotel. Oh, memangnya aku peduli? Aku hanya tak ingin berlama-lama _**core**__t_berpanas-panasan_**coret **_di luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, ini kunci kamar kalian. Dan kamar kami tepat di samping kalian." _Appa_ memberikan sebuah kunci berbentuk kartu pada Heechul _hyung_. Bagus. Aku sekamar dengan sang Cinderella kejam.

"_Ne_. _Kajja_, Bummie." Heechul _hyung _menoleh padaku lalu menarik kopernya. Ia berjalan hampir seperti berlari.

"_Kajja_, _Appa_." Aku menoleh pada _Appa_.

_Appa_ hanya mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya dengan _Eomma_. Dan _Eomma_ tersenyum sambil merangkulku. Hahh~ sebenarnya siapa anak tertua disini?

"Ini kamar kalian?" Beberapa langkah setelah lift terbuka di lantai enam, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 1124.

"_Ne_. Dan itu kamarmu." _Appa_ menunjuk kamar di sebelah dengan jempolnya. Pintunya sudah terbuka. Ah, pasti Heechul _hyung_.

"Aku ke kamarku dulu, _Appa_, _Eomma_."

"_Ne_!" _Appa_ yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar berseru dari dalam.

"Istirahatlah, _chagi_." _Eomma_ mengusap lembut kepalaku dan aku pun beranjak menuju kamarku dengan Heechul _hyung_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, aku akan langsung ke pantai. Kau ikut?" Heechul _hyung_ yang sudah mengenakan kaus santai berwarna pink tua dengan jeans hitam selutut, menoleh padaku sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Aku beranjak menuju beranda kamar kami. Cuaca yang panas mendorongku untuk melepas kaus dan memakai singlet saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau _Eomma_ atau _Appa_ menanyakanku, tolong beri tau mereka ya?"

"_Ne_." Aku menoleh dari beranda.

Dan Heechul _hyung_ tersenyum sesaat lalu membuka pintu lalu keluar dari kamar.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke pemandangan laut di luar. Yah, sebenarnya Heechul _hyung _adalah _hyung_ yang baik —meski kadang ia menyebalkan—, tapi tetap saja tak merubah keadaan bahwa ia memang _hyung_ kandungku. _Aish_, kenapa kami begitu bertolak belakang, sih?

Ku rebahkan diri di kursi santai yang ada di beranda. Mulai kubuka lagi novel yang sudah setengah jalan ku baca. Dan angin berhembus pelan. Hmm... sepertinya aku mulai bisa menyukai musim panas.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"_Chagi_?"

Alisku mengkerut. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan lembut di lenganku. Aku mengerang pelan.

"_Chagi_, sudah saatnya makan siang. Ayo bangun."

Sentuhan lembut itu hadir lagi di kulit lenganku. Baiklah, aku sudah tahu suara dan sentuhan lembut itu pasti _Eomma_. Yang ingin ku tahu, apa aku tertidur tadi? Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan benar saja. _Eomma_ tersenyum hangat di sampingku.

"Cuci muka sana. _Eomma_ dan_ Appa_ akan menunggu di restoran hotel lantai satu." _Eomma_ mengacak rambut hitamku perlahan. "Ah, tapi sebelumnya tolong carikan Heechul dulu ya? _Eomma_ tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."

Aku mengerang lagi, "Ah, dia kan bisa makan sendiri nanti."

"_Ya_. Dia itu _hyung_mu." _Eomma_ menatapku pura pura marah. "Cepat cuci muka lalu cari dia. Dia pasti tak jauh dari pantai. Tolong _Eomma_ untuk mencarinya, ya?" _Eomma_ kini menatapku penuh harap.

Ukh, aku paling tak bisa menolak yang satu ini. "_Arra_, _arra_. Aku akan mencarinya."

"_Gomawo_." _Eomma_ mengusap pelan kepalaku lagi dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Kami menunggu kalian di restoran lantai satu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan _Eomma_ keluar dari kamar kami.

Huuft... ternyata aku memang tak bisa menghindar dari matahari. Aku beranjak dari beranda menuju kamar mandi. Cuci muka sesaat lalu memakai _sunblock_ secukupnya. Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil kemejaku di dalam ransel yang isinya belum sempat ku keluarkan.

Pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah kemeja putih polos. Agak tipis sih. Tapi tak apa lah. Lagi pula aku takkan berlama-lama di luar. Aku memakai kemeja itu dan melipat lengan panjangnya sesiku. Kubiarkan kancingnya terbuka. Membiarkan kaus singlet putihku terangin-angin.

Untuk bawahan aku tak ingin repot-repot. Aku hanya mengenakan celana hawai santai selutut berwarna biru langit dengan corak bunga hibiscus putih. Dan sepatu sneakers putih melengkapi penampilanku. Berlebihan? Oh, aku hanya ingin tampil tampan(?).

Baiklah, Heechul _hyung_. Setelah ini kau harus membayar karena sudah merepotkanku. Ku buka pintu kamar dan setelah menguncinya, aku segera menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

.

Uh, _shit_! Hari ini benar-benar panas. Beberapa langkah dari depan hotel, terik matahari segera saja menyengat kulitku. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju bibir pantai.

Kini hamparan pasir putih terpampang di hadapanku. Birunya ombak laut pun terlihat begitu jelas. Aku berhenti di bawah pohon kelapa. Ku edarkan pandangan. Mencari seorang _namja_ muda berkaus pink gelap. Heechul _hyung_, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.

Semenit hanya lirik sana-sini, ternyata tak ada hasil. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, aku kembali berpanas-panasan mencari Heechul _hyung_. Demi apa, _hyung_ bodoh itu meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar sehingga aku yang harus repot-repot mencarinya seperti ini. Ini. Benar-benar. Menyebalkan.

"_Ya_! Tangkap ini!"

Suara itu... kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara yang tak asing. Dan..

_**BUAAKK!**_

_**BRUGH**_

"Ukh.." Kupejamkan mataku dan bisa kurasakan hidungku berdenyut sakit. Apa tadi? Sebuah benda bulat tiba-tiba menabrak wajah tampanku dan...

"Bummie? _Ya_! Kim Kibummie? _Gwaenchana_? _Aish_.."

Suara itu terdengar kaget.

"_Ya_. _Gwaenchana_?"

Suara berat _namja_ asing. Suara siapa ini? Aku tak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

"_Ya_! Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau malah menghindar tadi?"

Ya, memang benar. Ini suara Heechul _hyung_.

"_Mianhae_. Aku mana tau kalau di belakangmu ada _namja_ ini."

Tapi aku tak kenal suara yang ini. Ia terdengar akrab dengan Heechul _hyung_.

"Hei, yang kau sebut '_namja_ ini' itu adalah adik kandungku tau!"

"Dia adik kandungmu?" Suaranya terdengar kaget. "Waah.. dia sangat manis."

_**NGEEK!**_

Segera kubuka kedua mataku. Apa katanya tadi? Aku... manis?

"Bummie? Kau sudah sadar? _Gwaenchana_?" Heechul _hyung_ membantuku bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Ukh.." Kusentuh hidungku._ Aish_, rasanya masih ngilu.

"Apa hidungmu tak apa? Ah, apa mungkin patah? Yah, pukulan Heechul memang terkenal keras, jadi wajar kalau hidungmu patah."

Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada suara asing itu.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu, Won? Kau mau mati, _eoh_?" Dapat kudengar di sisiku Heechul _hyung_ berteriak marah pada _namja_ ini.

"_Mianhae_." _Namja_ itu tersenyum takut-takut pada Heechul _hyung_. "_Gwaenchana_?" Ia kini menoleh padaku. Wajahnya begitu dekat dan jemarinya terulur menyentuh hidungku.

Dan aku? Dengan bodohnya masih setia menatap wajahnya. Lihat dia! Dia sempurna! Mata teduh namun tajam, hidung bangir, bibir indah berbentuk hati, dan dagunya yang lancip. Ia... tampan. Dan lihat tubuhnya... _Damn_, _hot_!

"Sepertinya kita butuh beberapa buah es batu untuk memastikan hidung adikmu takkan memar." Ia kembali menoleh pada Heechul _hyung_.

"Es batu?" Heechul _hyung_ mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku ke pos penjaga pantai sebentar. Mereka pasti punya es batu di sana." _Namja_ itu sudah akan berdiri.

"Ah, biar aku saja. Pos penjaga pantai kan? Aku hafal tempat itu." Entah aku salah lihat atau apa. Tadi aku melihat Heechul _hyung_ menyeringai.

"Ouch..." Kucoba meraba hidungku namun rasanya masih tetap sama. Sakit.

"_Ya_. Kau benar adiknya si monster Cinderella itu?"

Aku mendongak._ Namja_ tampan itu tengah menatapku intens. Dan... "Gyaah!" Aku yang masih duduk segera beringsut mundur menjauh. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tadi itu... wajahnya benar-benar dekat. Bahkan hidungku... hidungku menyentuh ujung hidungnya!

"_Ya_. _Waeyo_?" _Namja_ itu merangkak mendekatiku perlahan. Wajahnya tertunduk mencoba menatap wajahku.

"_A_-_aniyo_.." Aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah panasku. Aish, aku malu! Kenapa dia tidak risih berada dijarak sedekat ini?

"Hmm... kau memang manis. Mirip dengan Heechul yang cantik." _Namja_ itu mundur perlahan dan duduk di hadapanku.

Aku yang mendengarnya memuji Heechul _hyung_ segera mendongak. Entah kenapa aku iri. Iri dengan Heechul _hyung_ yang di puji oleh _namja_ ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon. Teman sekampus Heechul." Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kekarnya.

Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu beralih menatap tangannya. Telapak tangannya benar-benar besar. Mencerminkan pria sejati. "Kim Kibum _imnida_." Aku menjabat tangannya. Ah, hangat.

"Kau benar-benar manis." Ia tersenyum ramah lalu melepas genggamannya.

Aku diam menatap senyumannya. Senyuman itu mengingatkanku pada sosok Joker pada film Batman.

"Hahh~ dia pasti lama. Kita ke hotel saja." Ia menoleh menatapku.

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kita obati lukamu di hotel. Monster Cinderella itu pasti sedang menggoda penjaga pantai dari China itu." Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. "_Kajja_." Tangannya terulur padaku.

Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya aku menerima uluran tangan itu juga. "Sepertinya kau kenal baik dengan Heechul _hyung_."

Siwon menoleh. "Tentu. Kami berteman sejak masuk kuliah. Wajar kalau kami dekat." Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Lalu... kenapa kau bisa di sini? Apa kalian janjian untuk liburan bersama di sini?" Aku menatapnya penasaran. Apa hubungan sebenarnya dia dengan Heechul _hyung_? Tapi tunggu! Kenapa aku seolah sedang menginvestigasinya? _Aish_...

"Haha, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini. Lalu kami bermain voli pantai bersama. Mengingat kami jarang bermain bersama di kampus." Siwon sesekali menoleh padaku saat sedang bicara.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa aku masih penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya. Hei, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu tertarik mengetahui hubungan keduanya? _Ya_! ini bukan urusanmu, Kim Kibum!

"Dan sekedar informasi untukmu, aku masih _single_."

Ngh? Apa katanya tadi? Aku segera menoleh pada Siwon. "Maksudmu?"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin kau tau saja." Ia lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

_**BLUSH!**_

Aku segera berpaling dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahku. Apa maksudnya sih ia berkata begitu? Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

"Waah, kulitmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Aku menatap lenganku yang memang sudah memerah. Benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aku kan memang tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari.

"Ini hotel tempatmu menginap? Cepat masuk dan kita obati luka serta kulitmu itu." Siwon tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya. Ia juga menarik tanganku. _Omo_! Aku malu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah tahu tidak tahan lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari kenapa tak memberi tahuku?" Siwon mengoleskan gel pendingin ke permukaan kulit lenganku. "Bagaimana dengan hidungmu?"

"Sudah baikan." Aku mendongak menatapnya sesaat. Sumpah demi apapun di dunia, jantungku serasa ingin meledak! Aaaargh... aku bisa gila jika harus terus-terusan berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya. _Ya_! Choi Siwon kau mau membuatku gila?

"Baguslah." Siwon selesai mengoleskan gel pendingin ke lenganku. Ia yang bersimpuh di hadapan ranjang —tepat di hadapan bagian ranjang yang aku duduki— bangkit untuk berdiri.

Fiuuh... aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Sepertinya wajahmu memerah juga."

_**GLEK!**_

"Apa perlu ku oleskan gel juga?"

Oh, _my_... Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan _namja_ ini! Ia kini malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua belah pipiku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya berhembus di wajahku. Aku benar-benar harus extra kerja keras untuk mengabaikan detak jantungku sendiri. "Err... _anou_.. Siwon _hyung_, bisa kau agak... menjauh?"

"Ah, _mian_." Siwon _hyung_ mendadak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya terulur menggaruk tengkuk yang aku yakin sama sekali tak gatal.

Aku masih terdiam menunduk. Sumpah, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkutik di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar mampu membuatku salah tingkah. _Heya_, ada apa denganmu, Kim Kibum?

Hening agak lama dan tiba-tiba aku mendengarnya bersuara, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Aku mendongak. Makan siang? Aku belum makan siang. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal makan siang.. "_Aish_, aku lupa!" Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Siwon _hyung_ menatapku heran.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, "Itu... sebenarnya... orang tuaku sudah menunggu di restoran untuk makan siang." Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku seolah seperti seorang _yeojya _yang tengah menghindar dari acara kencan dengan menggunakan alasan orang tua. _Hell_! Apa aku baru saja membayangkan diriku sebagai _yeojya_?_ NO_!

"Itu bagus!" Siwon _hyung_ bangkit dengan err... bersemangat? "Boleh aku ikut?"

"_Mwo_?" Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Tak boleh ya?" Ia kembali bertanya. Dan itu sukses membuatku salah tingkah lagi.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh. Hanya makan siang kan?" Kini aku yang menggaruk tengkukku.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_." Tiba-tiba Siwon _hyung_ meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku. Sekali lagi... aku MALU!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau dari mana saja, Bummie?" Heechul _hyung_ menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan aku tengah melepaskan genggaman Siwon _hyung_ pada tanganku.

Genggaman Siwon _hyung_ berhasil ku lepas bersamaan ketika yang lainnya menoleh pada kami. "_Anou_... tadi hidungku terluka dan... Siwon _hyung_ yang mengobatiku." Aku tersenyum gugup pada Heechul _hyung_. Sepertinya ia curiga.

"_Annyeong asseo_." Siwon hyung tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. _Eomma_ dan_ Appa_ yang juga masih makan siang hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan kami duduk.

"Tadi aku mencari kalian tapi kalian tidak ada, ya sudah aku langsung makan kesini." Heechul _hyung_ terus makan tanpa menoleh pada kami. _Aish_, ia bahkan meninggalkanku yang sudah repot-repot mencarinya!

"Yah, lagipula semuanya baik-baik saja kok." Siwon _hyung_ membalas Heechul _hyung_.

Kulihat Heechul _hyung_ hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Siwon _hyung_.

"Kami sudah selesai. Kalian teruskanlah makan yang banyak, _ne_?" Tiba-tiba _Appa_ bangkit dari kursinya dan menuntun _Eomma_ untuk berdiri juga.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

_Appa_ menatapku aneh sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Apa kau ingin adik baru?"

"_Ya_! Youngwoon-_ah_, apa yang kau katakan!" _Eomma_ memukul pelan pundak _Appa_. Ish, mereka itu sudah tua tapi tetap saja bersikap seperti seorang pengantin baru.

"_Ne_. Buatkan kami adik yang banyaaaak sekali." Heechul _hyung_ tersenyum pada _Appa_ sambil mengisayaratkan 'banyak' dengan tangannya.

"Ahaha, tentu Chullie-_yah_. Iya kan Jungsoo?" _Appa_ tertawa dan lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan dari _Eomma_ yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Orang tua kalian benar-benar lucu." Siwon _hyung_ menatapku.

Aku hanya diam dan meneruskan makan siangku. Aku tak suka di tatap seperti itu olehnya. Membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"_Ya_. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian." Heechul _hyung_ meletakkan sumpitnya di piring dan beralih menatap kami bergantian. Uh, ini pertanda bahaya.

"_Wae_? Tak ada yang terjadi." Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ayolah, bukan Kim Kibum namanya kalau tak jago berakting.

"Yah, kami hanya mengunjungi kamar hotel kalian tadi." Siwon _hyung_ menjawab di sela kunyahannya.

_**TRANG!**_

Sendok sup yang dipegang Heechul hyung terjatuh. Ia menatap kami kaget. Hei, hanya mengunjungi, memang apa yang salah? "_Waeyo_, _hyung_?"

"_YA_! Choi Siwon, aku takkan membiarkanmu mendekati adikku lagi!" Heechul _hyung _berseru kencang sambil menuding Siwon _hyung_ dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_M-mwo_? _Mworago_?" Siwon _hyung_ yang tengah menggigit steak-nya, terkejut menatap Heechul _hyung_.

"Kau... memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, hah?" Heechul _hyung_ mengambil garpu dan kembali menudingkannya pada Siwon _hyung_. "Aku ini sangat mengenalmu dengan baik, Choi Siwon." Tatapan matanya menajam.

"M-maksud apa? Kau membuatku takut, Chullie." Siwon hyung bergantian menatap gugup antara garpu di depan hidungnya dengan Heechul _hyung_ di seberangnya.

"_Hyung_, kau berlebihan. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita." Aku mencoba menurunkan lengan Heechul _hyung _yang menggenggam garpu. "Lagipula, Siwon _hyung_ hanya membantuku mengobati luka."

"_Jeongmal_?" Heechul _hyung_ menatapku tajam.

"_Nde_." Aku mengangguk.

Tatapan mata Heechul _hyung _masih tajam dan kini tengah menguliti Siwon _hyung_. Sedangkan Siwon _hyung_ sendiri masih menatap Heechul _hyung_ dengan gugup. Yeah, terlihat dari cengirannya yang bodoh itu.

Kuhela napasku. Ya ampun, aku harus pergi mengerjakan PR musim panas. Tapi, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika ku tinggalkan? "_Hyung_, aku harus pergi."

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh padaku. "Ke mana?" Lagi-lagi dilakukan bersamaan.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Ada apa dengan mereka? "Aku harus mulai mengerjakan PR musim panasku."

"Kutemani!" Mereka berseru bersamaan. Lagi?

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya butuh konsentrasi. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, ya?" Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan keduanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" Siwon _hyung_ menoleh padaku. Entah sejak kapan, ia jadi mulai terus membuntutiku. Dan itu selalu berakhir dengan perkelahian antara dirinya dengan Heechul _hyung _yang sudah tak tahan melihatnya terus menempel denganku.

"Hampir selesai." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah." Ia kembali menatap matahari sore di hadapan kami. Tangannya memain-mainkan pasir pantai yang kami duduki.

Ya. Kami sedang duduk di pinggir pantai dengan sunset indah di hadapan kami. Eeer, entah kenapa _scene_ ini terasa kelewat romantis. Tanpa sadar rona merah menjalari pipiku.

"Hei, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau alergi matahari sore juga, ya?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Siwon _hyung _sedang menatapku lekat. Oh, tidak! Ini terlalu dekat! "_A-aniya_. _Gwaenchana_." Aku memundurkan kepalaku dan menenangkan detak jantungku yang mulai menggila.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar manis."

_**BLUSH!**_

Aku tertunduk. "_H-hyung_, aku ini _namja_." Ucapku agak terbata.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau itu memang manis."

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya tengah tersenyum lembut padaku. Ah, ia benar-benar tampan.

Senyuman di wajah Siwon _hyung_ perlahan memudar. Tatapannya kini berubah tajam. Menusuk jauh ke dalam pikiranku. Membuat hatiku bergetar. Ia mendekatkan dirinya. Tanpa ku sadari, kedua tangannya telah bertopang di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku terkunci!

"Kim Kibum..." Siwon hyung menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, namun onyx-nya terus menjelajahi wajahku. Seolah ia tengah mengobservasiku. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat.

"_H-hyung_..." Bisikku pelan. Hembusan napasnya begitu jelas terasa di permukaan kulit wajahku. Dan hidungku... menempel dengan hidungnya!

Perlahan hidungnya bergesek dengan hidungku. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Membuat hatiku gelisah namun nyaman sekaligus. Hembusan napasnya terasa begitu lembut menggelitikku. Mataku terbelalak saat bibirnya menyentuh pipiku.

Napasku tertahan. Obsidianku seolah tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya. Senyumannya... terasa begitu indah. Dan tatapannya... terasa selembut ciumannya. Eh? C-ciuman? CIUMAN? DIA... MENCIUMKU? "Hyaaa!"

"Eh?"

_**BRUUUK!**_

Bodoh! Demi apapun, Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Kibum! Perbuatan terkejutmu barusan malah membuatmu terjatuh ke pasir dan Siwon _hyung_ yang tadinya sudah begitu dekat denganmu jadi ikut terjatuh dengan menindihmu. Bagus. Kau membuat harimu sendiri jadi sangat memalukan, Kim Kibum!

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Aku masih menutup kedua mataku. Oh, rasanya aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa pun lagi. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan.

"_Ya_. Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Suara Siwon _hyung_ kembali terdengar.

Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Dan ku yakin wajahku kembali memerah. Lihat dia! Berbaring tepat di atas tubuhku! Dengan wajah yang terlampau dekat itu, napasnya...

"_YAAA_! CHOI SIWOOOON!"

_**BUAGH!**_

"Aaaw!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku,_ eoh_?" Heechul _hyung_ —yang entah muncul dari mana— tiba-tiba menarik tanganku untuk bangkit. Ia berdiri di depanku secara defensif.

Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisku. Jadi yang tadi memukul belakang kepala Siwon _hyung_ itu Heechul _hyung_, ya?

"_Aish_, aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Chullie-_yah_." Siwon _hyung_ bangkit masih sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

"_Ya_! Dengan posisi kau sedekat itu dengan adikku, kau pikir aku mau percaya begitu saja padamu?" Heechul _hyung_ kembali menuding Siwon _hyung_. Hei, kalau aku tak salah ingat, mereka ini bersahabat 'kan? Kenapa aku lebih sering melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini?

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Iya 'kan Kibummie?" Siwon _hyung_ menatapku. Oh, Heechul _hyung_ juga menatapku. Umm, mereka menatapku tajam.

"I-ia hanya..." Suaraku hilang. Bersamaan dengan hadirnya memori beberapa saat lalu, wajahku memerah lagi. "...ia menciumku."

_**TWITCH!**_

Urat kemarahan Heechul _hyung_ muncul. Dan bisa dipastikan, minimal satu atau dua tulang milik Siwon hyung diprediksikan patah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhae_." Aku tertunduk sambil terus mengoleskan obat luka pada memar di pipi Siwon _hyung_.

Ia menghela napas pelan, "_Gwaenchana_." Senyumannya lembut tertuju padaku.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Kenapa malah..." Gerakan tanganku terhenti dan mengambang di udara. Wajahku tertunduk dengan semburat merah. Sulit rasanya mengatakan satu hal tabu itu. _Hell_, bayangkan saja! Seorang _namja_ mencium _namja_ lainnya? _No_!

Ia menggenggam tanganku yang mengambang di udara.

Aku hanya mendongak keheranan menatapnya.

Senyuman lembut itu terlukis lagi di bibirnya. Ia membawa tanganku menuju dadanya. Menunjukkan detakan jantungnya yang ternyata —secara mengejutkan— berdetak sangat kencang.

"A-ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Senyumannya makin melebar.

Aku tak berani menatap matanya langsung. Itu terlalu indah dan aku takut akan terbuai nantinya. "Merasakan detak jantungmu?"

"Hm." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kau tahu? Belum pernah ada siapapun yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Ucapannya barusan sontak membuatku menengadah menatap wajahnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan sensasi seperti ini." Onyxnya terpancang lembut menyambut obsidian milikku. "Hanya padamu, Kibum-_ah_."

Obsidianku membola. Tiba-tiba napasku seolah tak bisa keluar. Tertahan di tenggorokan. Kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan napas, _hyung_?

"Tak peduli kau adalah seorang yang normal sekalipun." Tangan bebasnya meraih lengan atasku. "Tak peduli bahwa kau memiliki kakak yang bahkan mungkin akan membunuhku." Ia menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya. Uh, aku mulai bisa menghirup aroma laut menguar dari tubuhnya. "Tak peduli jika dunia mengucilkanku sekalipun." Ucapannya mulai berbisik.

"_H-hyung_..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan matanya terpejam sempurna bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibirku. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak. Apa-apaan ini? A-aku dicium seorang _namja_? Lagi? Dan anehnya aku suka? Aku pasti sudah gila!

Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir bawahku. Dan dengan terbukanya mulutku, ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Mencoba mendalami perasaan abstrak yang kini bertubi-tubi menyerang hatiku. Bergelundung susul menyusul bak ombak lautan yang berderu begitu kencang. Dan angin laut menyempurnakan liburan musim panasku kali ini.

"CHOI SIWON, KUBUNUH KAUUUU!"

Eeer... kurasa itu suara Heechul hyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Haha, ini udah di buat dari kapan tahu. Makanya pas di publish rada-rada ga pede gitu :P tapi semoga ga ancur-ancur amat yak? Semuanya POV Kibum. Dan maaf kalau Kibum jadi terlihat OOC. Nyx hanya menginterpresikan pribadi Kibum. Siapa tahu, Kibum yang di luarnya keliatan cool ternyata di dalemnya koplak juga :D *taboked***_

_**Sekedar penjelasan, pakaian yang di pakai SiBum, sama kaya yang di iklan mereka berdua. Itu lho~ iklan bedak yang di pantai itu. Lupa namanya==" *plaked***_

_**Ah, para SiBum shipper, mohon bantuannya untuk melestarikan FF SiBum ya?^^ Akhir kata,**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
